The present invention relates to replaceable ink containers for providing ink to an ink-jet printhead. More specifically, the present invention relates to ink containers that are configured for use with printers to allow a printer layout having efficient use of space, accessible ink containers, and a reduced printer footprint.
Ink-jet printers frequently make use of an ink-jet printhead mounted to a carriage which is moved back and fourth across a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved across the print media, a control system activates the printhead to eject or jet ink. droplets onto the print media to form images and text.
Previously used printers have made use of an ink container that is separably replaceable from the printhead. When the ink container is exhausted the ink container is removed and replaced with a new ink container. The use of replaceable ink containers that are separate from the printhead allow users to replace the ink container without replacing the printhead. The printhead is then replaced at or near the end of printhead life and not when the ink container is exhausted,
There is an ever present need for printing systems that are small, reliable, and configured with ergonomics of the user in mind. Routine servicing such as replacing ink containers should be easily accomplished by the vast majority of printer users. In the .case of color printing often four or more inks are used. For example, CYMK color printing makes use of cyan, yellow, magenta and black inks. Printers which make use of replaceable ink containers for each ink color must position these containers where they are readily accessible and readily graspable by the user for ease of replacement. Furthermore, these printers should be relatively small in both printer height and printer area to help minimize use of counter or desk space as well as maximize the flexibility of printer placement for the user.
The present invention is a replaceable ink container for use in a printing system. The printing system is of the type having a printhead mounted in a scanning carriage and a supply station for receiving the replaceable ink container. The supply station is in fluid communication with the printhead. The replaceable ink container includes a fluid outlet configured for engaging corresponding fluid inlet portions on the supply station. Also included is a first and second guide feature disposed on an outer surface of the replaceable ink container. The first and second guide features are disposed and arranged to engage corresponding first and second guiding features disposed on opposite ends of the supply station to guide the replaceable ink container into the supply station to fluidically couple the fluid outlet and corresponding fluid inlet.